my base for a fantasy story
by cerometralleta
Summary: Adrian is an angel searching for any demonic influence in Compton. Ya i know its a bad summary but please read and comment


My fantasy story.

The names in this story are from me and my friend Ariel's imagination any likeness either in name or in personality is completely and utterly coincidental and we are sorry for that. The only things that we do not own is spiritual pressure/spirit energy which I got from bleach so any references to that are owned by the tv show bleach and it's creators/writers. Please read and hopefully enjoy so i I'm not a total failure.

Hello I'm Adrian and welcome to Compton, a small town out in the middle of no-where. Population? Might as well count the birds because there's no one here... Well... No one who is mortal, anyways. Most humans find our little town barren and boring, their immature minds craving constant excitement and change. Not to get me wrong, an Angel like myself loves a good time, but I dont need it to survive. Unfortunately, it's not just angels who like it here; all sorts of creatures find there way here. Strange, since for the most of the time we stay as far away from each other as possible. Tonight I'm itching for a walk, so I leave my small apartment, checking the time and reading 1:34am. I'm wearing black sports shorts and a black sports shirt with a black hoody over my head to hide my face. I am 6'0" tall, and thin but athletic. I have short dirty blonde hair and blueish green eyes. I've found myself in Compton for one reason. I am hiding from the Demons. "They are beautiful creatures, alluring even to an Angel's keen eye. Beware though, for the ugly truth of their evil is within. Never trust a demon." Says the Book of Angelic Ways. In my youth I remember all the horrible stories of how a Demon will fool an Angel and those who are pure into thinking they are good, just to murder them. Hunters, they are referred to these days. I started to think to myself if this was a good idea to go down this desolate road in the middle of the night for my "walk". As I continue along the road i keep telling myself I will never trust a demon, little did I know that I wasn't going to be given much of a choice. You see demons are probably the sneakiest things you will ever meet. They not only can mess with your mind, but they can do the same with your body making you think you either see, hear, or feel things that aren't happening. I was well aware of this when i was on this walk since I had killed off enough demons to understand that. It takes a certain kind of willpower to defy a demons thoughts. They just need the slightest opening to do all of their work. Maybe it's because I'm part of a divine essence that makes it easier for me. So as I go along my walk I notice someone laying on the sidewalk. I wasn't very cautious as I ran over to help the person. She was a teenage about 18 years old. I made sure that I took her to a dark alley so no one else could see us and I put one of my hands over a deep cut in her chest. The cut slowly started closing up and healing as my powers did their thing. Suddenly i heard a dark deep laugh coming from behind me that sent chills up my spine. I whip around swiftly and draw a sword looking for the source of the laugh.

"Up here" the voice said as i looked skyward seeing another demon except this one seemed different. Aside from the normal demons with their wings and devil teeth he looked almost normal. Those two features were the only ways any angel could spot a demon until the demon revealed its true form. The demon I was looking at smiled devilishly (no pun intended) and revealed its true form.

This was a sight to behold and not in a good way. He laughed turning into this huge monstrosity that seemed to have 4 arms that seemed to help him fly and could probably do more. He also grew 2 more legs that could probably break a couple ribs easily. I knew this was going to be one of my tougher fights yet since i hadn't seen a demon like him before. He was in front of me in a flash and hit me so hard i flew into the next building. He quickly had a hand around my throat ready to kill me as i tried to get air into my lungs, but he suddenly looked back to sami and let go then proceeded to walk over to the unconscious girl. I looked up glaring at him and ran forward to stab him but he kicked me in the chest without even turning around and knocked me on the ground. He raised a hand to the air as a ball of flame generated in his palm. He threw it at sami, but i managed to focus enough energy over to her through my mind to teleport us both back to my home. I looked around and quickly took her and put her in my room and made sure she was safe.


End file.
